In addition to typical Internet traffic coming from Internet users, many websites are subjected to various forms of malicious traffic. Malicious users and bots may flood websites with comment spam, links to malicious software, and ingenuine clicks, visits, hits, etc. Users of electronic messaging systems, such as electronic mail, texting, and social media applications, may also disseminate spam and other ingenuine links and materials. Various forms of fraud and fraudulent solicitations may also be disseminated.
Conducting effective anti-abuse often depends upon being able to accurately distinguish abusive/fraudulent users from genuine users. Yet, abusers commonly alter their behavior to better mimic genuine users, creating an arms race between abuse detection techniques and detection avoidance techniques.
Accordingly, solutions are needed to be able to more accurately identify human from non-human accounts.